The Lake
by fairytaleangels
Summary: She had found this trick one day when she had been really missing her friends. With a few words and a little concentration two figures began to form from the water" oneshot


My first attempt at a Wicked oneshot, I appologise if its rubbish. I saw the musical for the first time last week and have been listening to this song over and over and this is always the image I get. The characters my be ooc but bear with me. If this goes well I have a coupled of other ideas I am trying to get down onto paper. This is set in the intermission, between Defying Gravity and Thank Goodness.

* * *

The Lake

The sun was beginning to set and Elphaba was in a melancholy mood as she flew over the forest that she was currently calling home. She had a quick check of the surrounding area before landing her broom gently next to the lake. It had been announced today the Glinda was working closely with The Wizard and Fiyero was now head of the Gale Force, her best friend and the man she secretly adored were now working against her.

Elphaba whispered a few words of magic, stepped onto the lake and slowly walked to the middle. She had found this trick one day when she had been really missing her friends. With a few words and a little concentration two figures began to form from the water. One was Glinda and the other Fiyero, once Elphaba had stabilized the magic she was using she began to sing. The figures began to dance and Elphaba joined in. Fiyero held out his hand to Elphaba and she placed hers in his, he spun her into his arms and gracefully glided around the water.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl"

Elphaba broke away from the water born Fiyero and turned to watch as he walked toward the Glinda figure.

"Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl"

Elphaba sat gently on the water and felt slightly jealous of the look she imagined water Fiyero had in his eyes as he held out his hand to Glinda

"Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in"

Sitting with her chin on her hand Elphaba allowed a small tear to escape as she stared at the two people she had conjured dance around the lake together. She watched the smile the rose on Glinda's face and the giggle that she imagined she heard from Glinda's lips.

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Elphaba got up and walked back to the middle of the lake just as magic Fiyero and Glinda came to a stop in front of her. She watched as they moved to hold each other with a look on longing on her face.

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

Once the song had ended Elphaba let the magic fade and the two still figures dropped back into the water they had come from. With one last longing look at the water she walked back to where she had put her broom and lifted off into the air.

In her sad state Elphaba had not noticed the pair of eyes watching her from the far end of the lake.

* * *

Fiyero had ordered his men to set up camp just outside of the forest and had decided to go for a short walk to release some of the tension the day had brought. He had spotted a flash of green and though his eyes were deceiving him. He kept his eyes on the green and made his way through the trees.

He stopped and stared, 2 years he had been searching for her and now she was standing in front of him. He did a double take when he realised she wasn't standing, she was gliding over the water of the lake he had found himself by. He had been about to call out to her but the sight of him and Glinda rising from the water had stopped the words coming. Fiyero watched as Elphaba sang and danced her way around the middle of the lake and was amazed by her words.

He was slightly saddened by her words, but before he had got chance to call out to her Elphaba had got onto her broom and flown away. As Fiyero walked away from the lake he vowed to himself that one day he would make sure he could tell Elphaba that she defiantly was "that girl"


End file.
